


Rest And a Bit of Peace

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Early in Canon, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more detailed view of Dr. David Q. Dawson’s first hours back in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest And a Bit of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #3](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1506654.html).

I scurried off the boat as soon as it arrived in London: I might still be injured, and I might have nowhere to go, but I had no desire to spend another night dodging rats and fighting seasickness. I was deeply relieved to find myself on solid ground, even if my sea-accustomed legs insisted for a while that the ground was not solid at all.

After a quick dash across the docks, avoiding the feet of human passers-by, I ducked into the shelter of a blocked drainpipe (ironically, it kept the rain out very well) and considered the question of lodging. There were plenty of possibilities - at worst, the cardboard box slightly further down the alley would provide a suitable space to nest for the night - but after months of living in packing crates and years of burrowing under tents I longed for the feeling of four stone walls around me.

I supposed the solution was to find a newspaper, but it was years since I had last been in London, and I had no idea where the current centres of activity were. I was not enthusiastic about the prospect of wandering around in the rain looking for them. I sighed, and decided to find other mice to ask. I could start further down the alleyway, with that forgotten old boot.


End file.
